


Breathe

by aleks



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, hints of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks/pseuds/aleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is spending a bit more time in Colorado than expected due to Aleks having terrible nightmares. He's just glad he's there one night when they're particularly rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; nnogitsunee.tumblr.com

Kevin rubbed at the back of his eyes and let out a long sigh. He needed to get out of bed but here he was, so comfortable that he didn’t even want to do that. Of course, he was sure it was because of where he was and that made his heart flutter. Colorado — more specifically, Aleks’s room in the apartment that he and Eddie shared. He actually felt safe here, more than he did anywhere else and more than he did in his own home. He wanted to say it was because he had only good memories here but then his mind also told him it was due to one particular person. 

Rolling onto his side in an attempt to get up, he crashed into the back of another person and made a slight “oof” sound. Oh. Well. That certainly changed things, or at least, it did once he saw the tattooed arm and the mess of brown hair from tossing and turning. Kevin wasn’t sure when this happened but he wasn’t about to complain over it. The thing with him was that he had a bit of a wee crush on his best friend, Aleks, who happened to have taken over the other side of the guest bed for some strange reason. He assumed it was due to the nightmares that plagued him but nevertheless, he didn’t try and stir him.

This time it was Aleks who sighed and flopped over, eyes slightly open with dark circles beneath them. It was one of those nights. Kevin had only seen him like this two times before — once during PAX East and the last time he’d visited. Eddie had explained to him in privacy that he was suffering nightmares from the PTSD that came in his package deal due to the loss of his parents at such a young age. It wasn’t until later on that he also learned that when those nightmares started, he tended to go lay somewhere that he felt comfortable and at peace at. Of course, he learned this the hard way when he found him on the floor of the bedroom he had been offered in the apartment and then leaning against the bed at PAX. 

Oddly enough, it didn’t bother Kevin and as he watched his friend attempt to get comfortable and try to get more sleep, he glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. He knew it was too late to be up doing things but he also knew he had to. Then again, seeing Aleks so tired and uncomfortable bothered him beyond belief, so he took the initiative and nudged his back. “Hey man. Why don’t you come over here? I mean, you seem to have this thing that draws you to me when this stuff happens and I’m around.” He offered, seeing the slight eyebrow raise and a short nod as Aleks moved closer, then found himself tugged into Kevin’s arms. 

It didn’t bother him to be involved with him like this, nor did it seem to disturb Aleks as he saw him slowly closing his eyes, and then, minutes later, drifting off to sleep. Exhaling against his neck, he tugged him a bit closer and let himself curl back up. Kevin knew they’d talk about this in the morning but for now, he knew he’d done something a little bit right, even as he saw him finally in complete peace. Admittedly at first, him being in the same bed as himself had scared him but now he saw that it was alright and that things were slowly turning around. He saw passed the scared puppy look and into the thoughts that something more were needed, considering how he had looked at him curiously when he brought moving over up.

Yet at the same time, there had been no protest. And Kevin liked that; he was sure that Aleks did too, somewhere deep down in his soul. Even though he knew that later on in the morning, he’d wake up and push him away, he’d pretend like nothing had ever happened and it would kill Kevin’s insides to know. To know that Aleks thought he was too strong to need help from anyone, that he could push Eddie and himself away, even the other Creatures, just because he didn’t realize the type of help that he truly needed right now. It killed him softly and there was nothing that he could do about it because Aleks was more stubborn than a mule.

Loose arms came around his midsection then and he startled slightly, not realizing that they turned sharper around him, almost clinging to dear life. The shaking though is what got to him first as he slowly rolled in the arms that had come around him. Kevin was surprised to see how bad this attack had become and found himself wrapping his own arms around Aleks. “Hey, hey, c’mon, it’s just me, it’s just Kevin.” He whispered, trying to bring him back to reality and out of the dream state that he knew he had entered. “Aleks, it’s okay, breathe.” He murmured suddenly, tugging him tighter against his chest and rubbing his back with one hand.

It took a bit longer than what he had expected for his best friend — if he could even call him that now — calmed down and batted his eyes open. Dazed and confused, he noticed Aleks looking around and he slowly eased up on his arms before he felt the others tighten in return. Kevin took it as a hint and returned his iron grip, receiving the approval of such as Aleks buried his face against his chest, sighing softly. “I’m sorry.” He heard him mumble and with this being Kevin, he was having none of that and ruffled his hair. He had to keep him distracted as best as he could in the event that this flared again. “But then. Thank you, dude.”

Kevin laughed softly, nodding. “Any time, Aleks.” A smile crossed his face and he was sure that Aleks too, was smiling against him. Although there would be no more sleep that night, he was content with just holding him and being there while he was allowed to be. If even for this one moment, where he felt like his hidden feelings were reciprocated.


End file.
